


Thank You

by PyromaniacCreator



Series: BatIM x Reader // One Shots // [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, bendy is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: you ran, oh you ran so fast
Relationships: The Projectionist (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: BatIM x Reader // One Shots // [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Thank You

You ran.

Oh you ran as fast as your little inky feet would let you in the inky pools of the floor you were on. You could only hope your feet would not give in anytime soon. Or that you wouldn’t trip on something, because then you’d be a goner.

You had gone down here to look for the switch to the next door, only to find the projector headed monster skulking around the inky pools. You had tried to be as quiet as possible, as to not to alarm him of your presence. He didn’t seem like the calm type so you really wished he wouldn’t hear your little feet sloshing the ink around. 

You rushed the stairs up and into the little shack in front of you, hoping the monster behind you wouldn’t find you there. You slammed the door shut, looking out the little window. Only for your blood to turn cold as the projector headed monster approached the shack, his light flickering wildly. He didn’t get to reach you as a fist collided with his head. And another fist hit the projector as soon as the first retracted.  
You heard the projector headed being whimper in pain, and that set something off inside you. Kicking the door open, hatchet at hand you rushed over to the two ink beings swapping punches. You slammed your hatchet into the ink demons shoulder just as he was about to rip the projector off. Bendy screeched in pain, stumbling back from the Projectionist and you. You could see ink flowing out of the freshly cut wound. Good. He deserved that. You held the hatchet up, ready to strike again if the ink demon even as far as decided to take another step closer.  
‘’Come at me, ya fucking demon! I’ll chop your fucking head off next!’’ you yelled, glaring at him. Bendy seemed to glare darts at you before disappearing into the inky pool behind him.

‘’You okay there buddy?’’ you asked as you turned your attention to the projector headed being on the floor and offered your hand to him. The Projectionist stared at you for a moment, before nodding and grabbing your hand. You pulled him up from the floor. He seemed to sign something to you. Trying to recall what you had been taught in school, you could make out a ‘thank you’ from him.  
‘’You’re welcome.’’ you replied, a smile on your face. He looked at you for a moment, before sulking off. And you knew you’d made a new acquaintance with a being you feared. You felt accomplished as you made your way back to to the door you had just opened by pulling the switch. That smile never leaving your face.


End file.
